What If? The Demyx Chronicles
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Changed from Shake On It, now it shall be a book of Demyx one-shots portaying different aspects and views of Demyx's personality. Note: Some might find a few of these to be completely against Demyx's supposed nature. EDITED mostly DUE TO PERFECTIONISM!
1. Shake On It

**Title: **Shake On It (Originally "It Doesn't Matter What You Are, Just Who You Are")  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** What if Sora and Demyx had become friends??  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Sora, Demyx, Riku, Kairi (No Pairings!)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Well if you haven't played KHII yet - aside from being ashamed - you probably don't want to read past the first line/divider/thingy  
**Word Count:** 999 (Demyx number XP)  
**Summary:** What would've happened to Demyx if he and Sora had been friends?  
**Dedication:** None really, though I was listening to Smother Me – The Used over and over again while writing this.**  
A/N:** Well, all I can say is that this was surprisingly easy to write. Might write one for every (still alive at this point) Org Member...  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you!

* * *

Shake On It

Sora had been walking around this town for a couple of hours now.

He hadn't thought that there was anything particularly wrong with it (i.e. no Heartless, signs of Organisation XIII), until he saw some rather nasty looking men beating up a guy only a few years older than he was.

He chased the men away, and helped the guy into a sitting position.

I was amazing to him how much alternating sadness, apathy and happiness was in the sea green eyes he beheld when surveying the swelling on his face.

He said his name was Demyx, and that he had just been taking a walk when the thugs had attacked him. He explained that he had been on his way to a café where he often had lunch, and offered to pay for Sora's food (all he could eat) in exchange for helping him out.

Sora soon found himself in a small café which Demyx was treating him to lunch in. Donald and Goofy had gone off to stock up on potions and the like, and Sora found that he and Demyx got along surprisingly well.

"Er, Sora?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora managed through a mouthful of croissant.

"Yeah… I'm a Nobody."

Sora spat out his mouthful of food, and wiped himself up with as much dignity as possible for a person in his position.

_Imagine_ his position:  
A person you just made friends with turns out to be working for Al-Khaida (sp?). What do you do?

Sora stared at Demyx. He stared **hard**.

"Do you work for Organisation XIII?" he asked suspiciously. Demyx nodded. The Keyblade was in his hand before Demyx could squeak.

"But I'm not on a mission right now, honest! I seriously _was_ taking a walk when those guys tried to mug me, and I actually come to this world pretty often! Ask anyone, I practically live in this café on my days off." Demyx said, listing excuses, alibis, and waving his arms wildly in front of him as if to shield himself from any oncoming attack.

**"What's this, Demyx?"** asked a very deep, and rather menacing voice. Said voice came from seemingly nowhere. Demyx shuddered as he heard it.

'I'm in deep crap now…' he thought.

**"Consorting with the enemy? Report back immediately."** The voice continued, sounding as angry as someone without a heart and emotions could.

Demyx looked up at Sora apologetically. "I guess the next time we see each other we'll be foes. It was nice meeting you before I have to fight you. You're pretty cool." He stood up, and to his not-so-surprise, so did Sora.

"It was nice meeting you too. If it were under different circumstances, I guess we could've been friends." He said, sticking out his hand to shake. Demyx looked at it in surprise.

Then he grasped the outstretched hand. "Hell, let's just be friends anyway." He said as they shook on it.

**"**_**DEMYX!**_**"** rumbled the voice. Demyx flinched.

"See ya later then!" he said, grinning sheepishly as he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

* * *

Demyx and Sora put on the perfect act of hating each other.

Demyx wondered whether he should steer Sora in the direction of a career in acting for his final words. That's noble, right? Helping out a friend till the end?

They tried very hard, but they both got carried away at points during their battle and found themselves singing and playing a duet together.

They both thought that they sounded good like that.

However, they quickly corrected these slip-ups though, and either Demyx or Sora would be sent flying in the attacks that followed.

Demyx drooped as their little play finished, smiling slightly.

His sitar fell beside him, vanishing into the darkness where he assumed he would be joining it soon.

He braced himself for the finishing attack, but it never came.

Instead there was a hand placed in front of his face and as he looked up he saw Sora grinning like an idiot, with his arm outstretched.

"We're friends, right? Well the next time I see you, I want it to be on Destiny Islands when all this is over and the Organisation, minus you, has been destroyed." He said to his fallen companion.

Demyx grinned and grasped his hand. "Looks like the second time this week that someone's betrayed the Organisation." He said.

Sora was lost. "Huh?"

"You'll meet him in a little while; just keep fighting hard while I'm gone, 'kay! Don't give up!" he finished with a smile and two-finger-salute, disappearing once again in a portal of darkness.

* * *

"Hey Sora, you seem kind of distracted…" said Riku as the three of them sat on the bent over Paopu Tree.

"Oh, I was just thinking about a promise I made with a friend a while ago." He mumbled. His eyes then widened as he saw a rather large wave headed towards them. "Um, guys…"

"We won't even make in to the boats if it keeps coming at that speed!" exclaimed Kairi as she looked at it in worry.

All cause for worry immediately vanished when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dance water, dance! Yahooooooooooooooooo!"

Sora jumped off the Paopu Tree and waved at the small speck on the massive wave that was Demyx. "Demyx! Over here!"

Demyx easily surfed his way over, and the wave turned into something not even a child with a skimboard could surf on as it go close to shore. As Demyx waded through waist deep water, Sora laugh at the looks on Kairi and Riku's faces.

"Hey kid, it's been a while!" Demyx laughed as he banished the water from his board shorts and climbed the wooden stairs to the mini island.

"Only a few weeks." Replied Sora as Demyx reached the top.

"Really? Where I was it felt like years. It was soooo boring…" he mumbled the last part, almost pouting.

Sora grinned and stuck out his hand.

Demyx grinned right back and took his hand, shaking.


	2. A Damn Good Actor

**Title: **A Damn Good Actor  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx is portrayed as a gullible little boy very often. But what if he wasn't?  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Xaldin, Org XIII in general(No Pairings!)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 1121  
**Summary:** Most think Demyx is just a gullible teen, happy-go-lucky and innocent. But he's not, quite the opposite actually...  
**Dedication:** None, but the song I listened to was **Scream** by **Tokio Hotel  
A/N:** Demyx kinda scared me the way he turned out in this one, but I still like it...  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

A Damn Good Actor

Demyx was not stupid.

Contrary to the belief of most of his comrades he was actually very intelligent; calculating and cunning.

Demyx always knew where to draw the line.

Some, like Xigbar and Larxene, thought him to be a mindless dog of the Organisation.

Demyx simply knew when in was time for him to obey orders; he wasn't one to play around _all_ day.

Demyx knew he was a Nobody; a being without a heart. But he also knew that what the Organisation was doing to get theirs back was monstrous.

The lives of thousands for the hearts of thirteen? Even though he couldn't feel remorse, he could practically hear the women crying over their dead children as he lay in his bed at night, trying to get to sleep.

Xaldin saw Demyx for who he truly was; a dark figure, always in the back until called upon by his superiors.

Xaldin made a point to study the anomaly that was Demyx.

The boy laughed so carelessly, so freely when he was around Axel, Roxas and, occasionally, Xigbar.

However, left alone, he was pensive, and Xaldin could practically hear the gears turning in Demyx's head while he waited for Xaldin to make him his lunch.

He looked up to thank him when his ramen was placed in front of him; a grin that to Roxas and Axel meant he was happy, but to Xaldin it was almost like an actor smiling on the big screen at someone he usually despised otherwise.

"You don't mean it." Xaldin told him.

Demyx looked up. "I don't mean what?" he asked, putting up his "puppy-dog eyes"; something he often did to look confused and innocent. Had this man caught onto him?

"Those weak little smiles, those laughs. It's all fake, isn't it?" Xaldin continued.

Somehow he was still caught by surprise when the mask was dropped, revealing cold eyes which were completely different to the ones Demyx usually wore; swimming with mirth and happiness.

Demyx gave him a cold look; one that would probably scare off Saïx if he was unprepared for the drastic change in character. He watched as Xaldin's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What of it?" he asked, his voice even colder that his frozen ocean-coloured eyes.

"Why do you bother?" asked Xaldin. "I mean if you acted this way more often, you would probably be a more respected member of this Organisation." He continued, eyeing the youth as he started on his ramen.

Demyx finished slurping up another strand of noodles. No more questions or answers today; Axel and Roxas had just walked into the room. His mask was put back in place and he scarfed down the still practically full bowl so as to join his so-called "friends".

Xaldin watched him go. "I'll figure you out one day, but I'll give you this: you're a damn good actor."

* * *

"What were you doing in there, talking to Xaldin so intensely?" asked Axel as he whacked Demyx on the back.

"Someone's got a secret lover!" said Roxas with a grin.

"Guys, that's unfair! We were just talking!" Demyx exclaimed, putting on a little pout as they laughed.

'Fools,' He thought, 'if only they knew what it was really about…'

"What did you want me for, anyway? I had to scoff down boiling hot ramen to get out here so fast." He continued, rubbing his neck to emphasise that he was in pain.

"What, you forgot?" asked Axel, seemingly offended.

"Yeah, Demyx, we're going on a mission today! Didn't you say that you were going to wish us well or something?" asked Roxas, the grin that didn't reach his eyes still in place. If there was anyone in this organisation similar to Demyx it was Roxas.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

They simply laughed it off.

* * *

Demyx sat between Saïx and Marulxia and tried to concentrate on what Axel was saying at him from across the table.

Xaldin had stirred him up pretty badly. He had noticed that his mask had been slipping at the most inconvenient times.

While he was helping Zexion in the library he'd actually done every job he'd been asked to do perfectly. Zexion had simply asked if he was feeling alright, but he could practically feel him sleuthing around in his mind, searching for answers to questions he probably didn't want to know.

Xemnas had been scolding him for doing something he couldn't remember, but instead of being properly embarrassed and nervous as his "character" usually was, he simply replied with an emotionless "yes sir", "no sir", or an apathetic nod or shake of his head. This lead to Xemnas keeping him back for an extra five minutes to figure out who had been "mean" to him again.

'Damn that bastard.' He thought as he poked his peas.

"Demyx, are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird the last couple of days…" said Axel, looking worried. Somehow this attracted the attention of various member of the Organisation, and there was immediately a discussion of how everyone had noticed him acting strangely lately.

Xaldin grinned at him. Demyx snapped.

He got up from his seat, strode over to Xaldin's and slapped him. He slapped him _hard_.

"I fucking hate you." He growled, letting his mask slip away completely. He then stormed out of the dining hall, letting the doors slam behind him.

"Who in fuck's name was _that_?" asked Roxas as he stared at the door.

Xemnas stared from the door to Xaldin and back. He sighed and stood up. "Xaldin, come with me." He ordered, getting up and walking out, Xaldin tailing behind.

* * *

"Dude, what did you _do_ to him?" asked Xigbar as they bummed around on the couch in the Original Six's lounge.

"I didn't _do_ anything! I simply told him that I knew he was acting." Xaldin replied, sipping the drink he'd made. He didn't quite remember what it was made _of_, but it tasted okay.

"Acting? _That_ kid? Have you been smoking weed while no one was looking or something? He's like the pinnacle of innocence and ignorance. Prove me wrong and I'll eat my Freeshooters."

"Yes Xaldin, Demyx doesn't seem like one to act about his personality." Vexen butted in. Although he had never really talked to the boy, he had certainly analyzed his character. There didn't _seem_ to be anything strange about him, asides from the natural rashness that comes from those tied to water.

Zexion and Lexeaus stayed silent. Zexion knew exactly what was going on, and had told his friend the moment he had discovered it.

"Believe what you will. I'll get it on film next time if I have to."

* * *

Just so you know, I got the name for Xigbar's weapons off KH-Insider, so correct me if I'm wrong please!

**Edit:** Thanks to Laxgrie for telling me that Xigbar's weapons are "Freeshooters" not "Dual Snipers"!


	3. A Superb Actor

**Title: **A Superb Actor  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx is portrayed as a gullible little boy very often. But what if he wasn't?  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Xaldin, Org XIII in general(No Pairings!)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 418  
**Summary:** Most think Demyx is just a gullible teen, happy-go-lucky and innocent. But he's not, quite the opposite actually...  
**Dedication:** None, but the song I listened to was **Scream** by **Tokio Hotel  
A/N:** Demyx kinda scared me the way he turned out in this one, but I still like it...  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere plez

Just a small follow up to finish off A Damn Good Actor

* * *

A Superb Actor

"Xaldin told me his side of the story. I tend to believe my closer companions, but I just wanted to ask you if what he said was true. I'll start with this: he said-"

"I guarantee you that near everything Number III reported was accurate." Demyx said, cutting off the Superior and looking at him with eyes that practically screamed "You're not worth my breath" at him.

"It seems so, the innocence and happiness was an act?"

"Yes, I didn't think that turning out like Saïx would help me much."

"You could've been a much better respected member of the Organisation."

Demyx snorted in what would've been mirth had he had a heart. "That's exactly what Xaldin said. And yet it holds no worth for me. I'd much rather not _be_ a part of "The Organisation"."

Xemnas' eyes were instantly a tone colder. "I'm afraid I can't simply let you leave."

"And that's why I have this act. Without it, I'm just another bumbling pawn. Saïx may think himself a strong and powerful member of this organisation, but I can see the way you use him. In the end that will simply be his downfall."

"And yet you've let us use you in near the same way."

"On the contrary, I simply made it seem that way." Demyx grinned, and that grin sent shivers down Xemnas' spine. It was almost horrifying to see the usually smiling Melodious Nocturne smiling in such an evil way. "I've done all that I can to make sure that this Organisation never reaches it's goal, even if that means that _I_ can never get _my_ heart back either."

Xemnas stared at the cold, surveying eyes of his subordinate. That this person whom he had thought was simply just another idiot for him to control had turned out to be such a large player astounded him. "And what will you do now that none of us will ever regain out hearts?" he asked, internally slapping himself when he realized he was whispering.

Demyx appeared in front of him, their noses almost touching as a horrifyingly maniacal smirk spread across his face. "I'll stick around, it'll be fun to watch as this whole operation crumbles and turns to dust." He mumbled, before disappearing into a dark portal.

'If not for the fact that he has doomed us all, I would compliment him. He's a superb actor.' Thought Xemnas as he rubbed his temples and turned back to his desk to do some – now pointless – paperwork.


	4. Video Games

**Title: **Video Games  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Xaldin fails to beat himself in KHII. Demyx is there to help out.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx & Xaldin with other Org members mentioned  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 687  
**Summary:** Xaldin can't for the life of him beat himself in KHII. Demyx is there to lend a helping hand.  
**Song:** Hang 'Em High – My Chemical Romance**  
A/N:** Demyx doesn't really have much character here, it's more about Xaldin reflecting on his video game prowess…  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Video Games

Demyx and Xaldin sat on the couch.

Demyx was bored as shit and, doing something very unusual for him, was reading a book. Even so, said book was on different exotic string instruments from all over the worlds; a subject he was extremely interested in.

Xaldin sat next to him and attempted not to throw the controller at the screen. He was losing to himself in KHII; a fact which had had Xigbar laughing for days. He was determined to win this time; even if his fingers wouldn't allow him to cook dinner that night.

Demyx looked up and chuckled as King Mickey appeared, signalling that Xaldin had managed to get Sora killed again. "Hey Xaldin, maybe you should take a break." He said, trying not to let his laughter infiltrate his sentence. "After all, if you just end up losing and then aren't even able to make dinner Xigbar will just laugh at you even more."

Xaldin ignored him. He played for a few more minutes, before throwing the controller at Demyx. He'd lost again. "You try it! It's so damn hard! I know it's flattering to me, but it's also humiliating…"

Demyx chuckled again, and stocked up on potions before running off to defeat Xaldin. After skipping the cutscene, Demyx breezed through the battle like it was nothing. He stood up and passed the control back to Xaldin as he left for the kitchen to get them both a snack.

Xaldin stared at the screen as he watched himself die, and then immediately saved the game, lest he lose the precious data.

He looked at all the save files, smirking at the fact that almost everyone was still trying to beat Demyx.

Marluxia had gone through the game even faster than any of them, and yet when he'd gotten to Demyx he'd sat there for three days straight with hardly any sleep and _still_ hadn't managed to defeat him.

He'd eventually given up, skulking back every now and again to level himself up and try again; he always failed.

Roxas had smashed all their records, smirking as he basked in the fact that he alone knew every move, skill, and even every thought that was going through the computer simulation of his Somebody. He beat the game in a day and a half.

Xemnas was pitiful. He couldn't even beat the Twilight Thorn.

Demyx had gone at a slower pace, not one to show off, but as everyone else got to breaking point – some almost to the point of actually going out and killing the _real_ version of their opponent as if that would help – Demyx had gone through the game like a hot knife through butter. Even Xigbar couldn't laugh at that.

Said blonde walked back in with a pack of French Fries™ for each of them.

"Here you go Xaldy. Can I play my file now? I want to finish Proud Mode so I can watch the secret ending." He asked, sitting in front of the PS3 console. They'd managed to get a backwards compatible one before they stopped making them.

"Mhmm, knock yourself out." Xaldin replied, going to stand up.

"You can stay if you want, I bet you wanna see it too!" Demyx said, smiling up at him before resetting the console and loading his game.

Xaldin fell down onto the couch, watching as Demyx easily defeated first Xigbar, then Luxord and Saïx like they were just Shadows. He watched as the blonde musician beat the crap out of Xemnas over and over, and laughed as he jumped up and down holding the controller over his head like it was the Holy Grail.

Demyx looked utterly confused by the time the secret ending ended and Xaldin couldn't help but laugh at all the unasked questions that his eyes held.

That boy could play his way through a whole long-winded and complex video game, understand the plot line, know his way around the game play like it was taught to him since kindergarten, yet he didn't understand something only slightly more complicated.

It seemed that playing video games came natural to him.


	5. Why Demyx's Sitar Is Blue

**Title: **Why Demyx's Sitar Is Blue  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Saïx breaks Demyx's sitar. Demyx isn't happy, to say the least.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Axel, Luxord, Saïx, Roxas  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 1119  
**Summary:** Axel and Luxord find Demyx lying in his room, listening to My Chemical Romance and screaming along. Why? His sitar is broken. Boy is Saïx in for it.  
**Song:** I Never Told You What I Do For A Living – My Chemical Romance**  
A/N:** Demyx is an unpredictable character with an unpredictable element. That's why the ways of portraying him are so versatile in nature. This is just telling the story of how Demyx can go from happy-go-lucky to a murderer on rampage at the touch of a hat.  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Why Demyx's Sitar Is Blue

**"Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face…"**

Music came from number nine's room, music which – for him anyway – seemed very out of character.

"What the hell is this?" asked a very confused Luxord. His room was next to Demyx's, and he'd been listening to it for most of the day. "Couldn't he at least listen to it on his floor, not in his room? Some people had missions that lasted all of last night."

"Well maybe _you_ should go to your floor." Axel said, poking the gambler. "I reckon that some of those gaming tables would be pretty comfortable." His room was on the other side of Demyx's, but he didn't have a problem with it. He rather enjoyed the change from the usual upbeat rock his friend listened to.

"Shut up! How dare you even _talk_ about my poor casino like that. God only knows I wouldn't like to sleep on your floor. It's about a thousand degrees permanently, and there are flame throwers _everywhere_! What the hell do you even do in there?" rambled Luxord, obviously not happy with his predicament.

"Sleep, eat, watch movies, practise with my Chakrams, play video games." Replied his superior, counting them of his fingers.

"I'm surprised everything doesn't melt." He mumbled.

**"Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go**

**Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day**

**Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose**

**Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go…"**

"What's that song by the way?"

"No idea, but-"

**"And down we go  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And we all fall down**

**I tried  
I tried**

**And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way**

**And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now."**

They were cut off as Demyx screamed and sang along.

**"Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.**

**Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
Well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied**

**I tried  
I tried  
I tried, well**

**And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed**

**And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now…"**

"Yeah, I'm scared now." Said Axel as the song ended. "I've never heard Demyx listen to this; that's fine. But to hear him screaming it? Yeah, there's something wrong. Commit it to memory."

"I have." Replied Luxord. "Shall we see what's wrong?"

Axel nodded, and they cracked open the door.

The sight they were greeted with was rather disturbing.

Demyx lay on the floor, his hair was drooped, and covered half his face. He looked somehow gaunt and depressed, and the reason for his apparent misery lay next to him.

His sitar was broken, snapped cleanly in half, with stab marks all over it.

"Dear god Demyx!" exclaimed Luxord, rushing in. "What happened to your sitar?"

"Yeah man, it looks awful." Mumbled Axel, looking first at his friend, then the sitar then Demyx again.

Demyx uttered one word. "Saïx."

Axel and Luxord blanched. So he'd finally gone through with his threats to first break the sitar, then Demyx if he continued playing.

"We'll talk to him." Said Axel, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Demyx was suddenly angry. Very angry, to say the least.

He jumped up, shoved Luxord away from his sitar, grabbed it's remains, and ran out of his room towards the elevator that gave access to every Organisation member's personal floor.

Demyx smashed open the door to Saïx's floor, and watched impatiently as Saïx passively turned around from his telescope to survey the intruder.

The look in Demyx's eyes tipped him off to the pain he was about to endure, but he thought he could handle the scrawny, now weaponless, boy standing in his doorway.

Boy was he in for a surprise…

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat and watched as their friend worked hard to repair his sitar.

His entire floor consisted of the many instruments – even a piano – that Demyx had constructed over time. Some were even from before he was a Nobody – the piano would've taken too long to construct in between missions.

"Well, it doesn't look the same, but it's close. It's better suited to use as a weapon now." He said, showing them his new and improved sitar.

Aside from the obvious colour change – it was now blue as opposed to his old white one – it was slightly larger, and more robust that before. It was reinforced with metal, and the whole thing appeared to resemble the Nobody logo that seemed to be everywhere lately.

"It's pretty cool!" said Roxas, getting up and plucking the strings which were already tuned.

"You changed the colour to cover up all the blood and gunk that it had on it from beating Saïx, right?" asked Axel.

Xemnas had walked onto Saïx's floor just in time to save his right hand man from dissolving into darkness. He came away with a few cuts and bruises himself, but managed to drag Saïx to safety.

Demyx grinned. "Well, blue suits it better anyway! I mean, I summon water, not snow." He said, playing a few notes and letting his water clones dance around a bit before dismissing them.

Axel and Roxas grinned uneasily. Now that they knew what their friend was capable of, they were sure to be as wary of Demyx as Axel was wary of Demyx's powers in the first place.

They'd remember not to get on his bad side or face the brutal wrath of one of the most unpredictable elements.


	6. Fruity Pansies

**Title: **Fruity Pansies  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx insists on playing music in the mornings to "help" his fellows wake up.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Xaldin, Axel, Luxord, Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 371  
**Summary:** Demyx insists on playing music in the mornings to "help" his fellow Organisation XIII wake up. Most don't want any.  
**Song:** Mizerable – Gackt but the song in the story is Good Morning Revival – Good Charlotte**  
A/N:** Demy is a morning person and, unlike the rest of his comrades, he enjoys playing music to welcome the new day… night… whatever…  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Fruity Pansies

**"You're tired  
Tired of running  
You're tired  
Tired of listening  
You're tired  
Tired of hurting**

**The day we could revive  
Good morning  
Good morning  
Keep your sadness alive-"**

"Shut up Demyx!" yelled Xaldin from across the hallway, just before he started playing "Misery" by Good Charlotte. He heard mumblings agreement from all of the rooms around his and Demyx's, as well as the superior's voice. "Didn't we say that on weekends you go and play your damn music on your floor, not in you damn room?"

"But its cold up there in the morning!" the blonde nocturne whined back.

"Turn the bloody air-conditioner on then, you idiot!" growled Luxord. He was directly next door, and as much as he tried he could never block out the sound of that damnable sitar _or_ its owner.

"They're right Demyx. It's a Sunday morning. You're supposed to be ASLEEP!" Axel rumbled from his bed. He generally didn't get disgruntled like this, but it seemed that Demyx was doing his early morning recitals more and more often.

"But guys-"

"GET TO YOUR FRIKKING FLOOR NOW!" half of the Organisation yelled together.

Demyx skulked up to his floor, holding his sitar and Good Charlotte cd.

"Frikkin non-morning-people." He muttered to himself. "If they'd just learn to wake up in the damn morning they'd _appreciate_ that I'm trying to give them a smooth passage into being awake. I even played a nice song and this album is _appropriate_ to our situation. What would they understand, they…" he continued mumbling to himself all the way to the elevator and up to his floor.

"Finally, he shut up." Mumbled Xemnas into his pillow.

'Somehow it seems too quiet.' Thought Axel.

'It's like, way to quiet. Did the little dude actually go?' wondered Xigbar.

"Great, now I feel bad…" muttered Xaldin.

'I'm surprised he actually listened.' Pondered Vexen.

Luxord sighed. 'Peace and quiet.' He thought to himself, getting comfortable again. His relaxation was interrupted when he heard what sounded like a stampede.

"Demyx, we're coming!"

"We're sorry, Demyx!"

"Please come back!"

Those and similar shouts were heard outside his room.

He sighed. "I live and work with a bunch of fruity pansies…" he mumbled, stuffing his face into his pillow.


	7. GO!

**Title:** GO!!  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx introduces Axel to a song he thinks suits him. A musical spurred fire month ensues.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Axel, Roxas  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 844  
**Summary:** Demyx shows Axel a song he thinks basically describes him. Musical mayhem ensues.  
**Song:** GO!! – Flow  
**A/N:** Demyx probably has a song for every member. I imagine he'd assign Saïx with What's Up People by Maximum The Hormone. Saïx would probably kill him if he was ever told so, but it'd be worth it.  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

GO!!

"Hey Axel! Axel! Look at me damnit!" yelled Demyx, running down the hall towards his companions.

Axel sighed. "What is it Dem-" he got cut off as Demyx dragged him towards the elevator, obviously intending to take him to his floor. Roxas followed behind with a bemused look on his face; he often looked that way around those two.

"What the hell's your problem Demyx?" exclaimed Axel as he was dragged onto Demyx's floor.

"I wanna show you this awesome song! I reckon is suits you really good." He chirped back, zooming over to his cd player and throwing in a disk.

"Demyx-"

"Silence!" he snapped in and "Achmed the Dead Terrorist" kind of way. He hit the play button.

There was an intro with electrical sounds, then a short instrumental then…

**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**  
**Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?**  
**Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta**

**Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)**  
**Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!**

**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite**  
**Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu**  
**Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni**  
**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru**  
**Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru**

**Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)**  
**Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?**

**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite**  
**Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu**  
**Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni**  
**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**  
**Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**  
**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**  
**Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**

A guitar solo, then the song continued.

**We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to**  
**Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi**  
**Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku**  
**Oli Oli Oli Oh-!**

**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite**  
**Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu**  
**Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni**  
**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**(Don't forget your first impulse ever)**  
**(Let's keep your adventurous ever)**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**  
**Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**  
**Right here Right now (Bang!)**  
**Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!**  
**Right here Right now (Burn!)**  
**Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**

Axel's eyes widened. "I liiiiike…" he mumbled. Demyx passed him the cd.

"It's a copy, do with it what you will." He said with a smile.

Axel smiled back before grabbing Roxas and sprinting towards his room.

* * *

For weeks afterwards the Flurry would randomly burst into song, often aggravating his superiors and spontaneously setting things on fire to match the parts of the song where fire or the word "burn" were mentioned.

Often when "bang" came up in the lyrics he'd cause something to explode, which caused no end to the aggravation of Xemnas; he had to go out and kidnap workmen in order to get things like walls and plumbing fixed.

Demyx was constantly on standby, because it was a certainty that every day Axel would set something on fire or make something explode at least twice.

Roxas tailed Axel everywhere, and carried a walky-talky with him to alert Demyx or Xemnas to the newest fires.

No one even attempted to stop him. Xaldin had tried, and his sideburns had almost become victim to one of Axel's "Get the fire" outburst which generally consisted of something becoming a massive ball of flaming whatever-it-was-before-it-was-burned-beyond-recognition.

Once he'd gotten over the song – the Organisation threw a party which he has _not_ invited to – he ran straight back to Demyx's floor.

"Hey Dem, you got any new songs for me?" he asked the exhausted looking Nocturne.

Demyx looked up at him with murder in his eyes. "Not on your fucking life I don't! I spent the last month cleaning up after you and you want me to give you _another_ motivational-to-a-pyromaniac song? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO AXEL!" he said, screeching the last part. He summoned his sitar. "DANCE WATER! DANCE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FUCKING DANCED BEFORE!" he yelled, throwing his sitar at Axel for good measure as an army of water clones and a tidal wave descended on the red-head.

"FuuuuuUUUCCCK!!" yelled Axel, running towards the elevator. He didn't make it, and was near drowning within seconds.

"Never again." Mumbled Demyx. "I'll never do something so stupid again." He finished as he banished the water from the hall, except for a bubble around Axel, and closed his door.


	8. The Prince And The Sniper

**Title:** The Prince And The Sniper  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx receives a letter holding some rather strange news.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Org XIII is mentioned  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 390  
**Summary:** Demyx receives a letter which gives a rather large hint to his past. But is it real?  
**Song:** Black Cat – Mayday Parade  
**A/N:** I know you've all thought about it! Demyx would make a great prince, ne? But I suppose he'd make a better prince of Atlantica ;P  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

The Prince And The Sniper

Demyx stared at his letter.

He always _collected_ the mail, he never actually _got_ any.

He ran up to his room, after dumping the remaining bills and the postcards from Larxene in Neverland on the kitchen counter, and fell onto his bed.

He opened it up.

_My dearest Myde,_

_After all these years we have spent tracking you down, we have final found you._

_We hope you are doing well, however, you are desperately needed back home._

_We know you ran away to get away from becoming king, however-_

"Wait, king?" he mumbled to himself. He kept reading.

_-your brother Myrad has been corrupted by the power that such a title gives him._

_We desperately need you to come back to Obulisque City and save our kingdom from the corrupted mind of your brother._

_We hope you receive this letter with warmth in your heart and a smile on your face, Prince Myde. You are my eldest son, and you will always have a special place in my heart only shared by your father._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Queen Mytara_

'What heart… wait… Prince?' he thought to himself.

"HOLY SHIZNITS!" he yelled, loud enough that the entire Castle That Never Was heard him. Most of them bolted towards his room, and burst through his door.

"What?" they yelled almost as one.

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're what, Demyx?" asked Zexion, who had just entered the doorway and was surveying the pile of bodies that were his comrades.

"A Prince! I'm a Prince!"

Xigbar started laughing. "You actually believed that? It's a _prank_ Demyx. Me and Luxord made a bet that you'd believe anything a letter told you. I guess this means I w-" he was cut off as Demyx grabbed his hood and dragged him from the room.

Later that week, in the Hospital That Never Was, Xigbar lay in his hospital bed and grinned even though it hurt his bruised and battered face. His face now sported an eye patch, and he had two large gashed on the left of his face that would definitely leave a scar.

"Yeah, it was so, worth it." He mumbled, though all he managed to get out was a hissing noise and some spit.

He'd definitely remember not to pull something like that on Demyx again, even if he _had_ gotten seven thousand munny out of it.


	9. Demyx's Thoughts

**Title: **Demy's Reflections On Org XIII  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Demyx thinks about his comrades.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Demyx, Organisation XIII  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 799  
**Summary:** Demyx reflects on the different personalities and bonds between himself and the other members of Organisation XIII  
**Song:** Remember – Flow**  
A/N:** Demyx can be pensive if he wants. So, therefore, I had to put one in with him being pensive (and not evil)  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Demyx would be gay with Xaldin, so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Demy's Reflections On Org XIII

Demyx held a strange kind of respect for Xemnas.

Although he did – like everyone else – call Xemnas "Mansex" behind his back he – _un_like everyone else – called him Xemnas to his face.

He thought he owed him for:

a) Finding him and taking him in

b) Not turning him into a Dusk even after all his screw-ups

c) Not turning him into a Dusk even after all his screw-ups

Demyx would follow his orders to his death. Albeit he complain like never before, but he'd probably still do it.

* * *

Demyx wasn't quite sure what to think of Xigbar.

The man seemed to have that surfer-dude accent that his Somebody had seemed to encounter so much, but he never seemed to have ever surfed in either of his existences.

He also made a point of alternately gaining Demyx's trust then dashing all hopes of friendship with his harsh humour.

Of course that harsh humour was a kind of bonding exercise for him, but Demyx didn't know that.

So Demyx tended to avoid him, even though Axel and Roxas seemed to like Xigbar a lot – they knew about the bonding ritual though.

* * *

Demyx was fond of Xaldin in a kind of "you're my big brother" way.

When Xaldin wasn't in a bad mood – which seemed to be whenever Axel was nowhere in the vicinity – Demyx would sometimes sneak into the kitchen and try stealing a cookie or pack of jellybeans.

He made a point of getting caught, simply because Xaldin's actions seemed to vary from "I'm gonna castrate you if you don't leave now" to "Pass me that knife over there and, if you wouldn't mind, could you add a teaspoon of cumin to the massive pot of stew over there?" in nature.

* * *

Demyx would be eternally grateful to Vexen.

After all, it had been Vexen who had been there to treat his wounds after every run-in he had with Saïx.

Vexen had been the one who had sneaked the recipe for Kitsune Ramen – Demyx's favourite – into Xaldin's cookbook under the premise that he was borrowing it to catalogue in Zexion's Library. Demyx had thanked the man for weeks after that

* * *

Demyx hadn't talked to Lexeaus enough to know him very well.

He knew that he and Zexy seemed to hang around each other, and sometimes he would give a little input to their conversations, but asides from that he had very little contact with him.

* * *

Demyx would always look up to Zexion.

Asides from being able to ask him the most complicated or awkward question and get a straight answer – unlike everyone else who directed him to someone else – he could sit there and talk to Zexion about the most in depth things without being called stupid for even thinking that way.

Demyx was able to relate to Zexion very well in that neither of them particularly liked combat, but had no problem doing missions – off-world or not – that involved staying in the shadows and stealing or manipulating.

* * *

Demyx was scared shitless of Saïx. Period.

It wasn't always that way, but one day when Saïx asked Demyx to play something Demyx said he might have to tune it first. Saïx was okay with that, however his subconscious was not so forgiving. Basically, he went nuts.

* * *

Demyx and Axel had not been friends in the very beginning.

Axel and Saïx had never gotten along, so the fact that Demyx was Saïx's friend didn't help. Even after the berserker incident that involved Saïx almost killing Demyx, Axel was of the firm opinion that he could never be friends with Demyx.

That slowly changed over time, though he'd always be better friends with Roxas than Demyx.

* * *

Demyx was slightly wary of Luxord.

The gambler had a tendency to try and rob Demyx of everything – including his clothes – at even the mention of a card game.

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene were a package which Demyx avoided at all costs.

Wherever the Devious Duo went, the rest of the Organisation could expect Demyx to be as far away as possible.

* * *

Demyx and Roxas were pretty friendly.

Roxas was pretty quiet when other org members beside Axel and Demyx, but when he was alone with them he turned into the boisterous hormonal teen that he really was.

It was a mystery how most of the pranks that were pulled by the trio were always masterminded by Demyx and Roxas – the two who seemed the least likely out of their little group to do such things.

* * *

All in all, Demyx thought that the organisation he was in was pretty quirky.

They all were completely insane in their own ways – some more obviously than others – but somehow these were the people Xemnas expected to help him gain access to Kingdom Hearts and build a new world.

Demyx wished him good luck with that.


End file.
